


[Fandom stats] Quick stats on AO3 Transformers fanworks

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [84]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: What it says on the tin, as of Sept 2017.





	[Fandom stats] Quick stats on AO3 Transformers fanworks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/165919294674/you-could-analyze-the-fandom-of-transformers).

Anonymous asked:

> You could analyze the fandom of Transformers

Hey anon!  I think you’ve made this request a few times now, and I’m sorry I missed it until now.  I don’t have a lot of time to take requests right now, but can I recommend [fandomstats.org](http://fandomstats.org/)? It does analyses of AO3 tags for you!  For instance, if we type in “Transformers - All Media Types”, there are a bunch of breakdowns.  To highlight just a few that I found interesting –

The freeform (additional) tags are fascinating:  


[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipPIZ3D3njbbVZDBByW3K11di9YKivxw4qqNGk_n?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

I know “Sticky Sexual Interfacing” is one of three (?) types of sex Transformers have in fanfic, but I don’t know how it works – or why it’s the most popular!

Also, the fandom seems to have one pairing that far outstrips others in popularity (Jazz/Prowl):

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipMnhz04HgPrW_rJBhHU3XD3QmgIhQfsrm5oWgPd?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

However, the most popular characters are not Jazz and Prowl, but Optimus and Megatron:

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipPB926nrTyOdQFY_E-oMgl9LmRSE5RErlWLNEY4?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

I hope that satisfies your curiosity a little bit – and that the fandomstats.org site can help answer other questions you might have!  If you have any specific questions that the site doesn’t answer, write back and let me know – I’ll try to get back to you more quickly this time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
